The Forgotten Day
by shopaholic90
Summary: Rating is PG to PG-13. Somewhere in between. What happens if Buffy somehow remembers the blissful day when Angel turned back human for 24 hours? Crossover. Set after Season 7's "Chosen."
1. Gelato

**The Forgotten Day **

_Rating:_ PG to PG-13. Sexual innuendo and... just trust me!  
_Written by:_ Me.... Gina!  
_Disclaimer:_ I DON'T own any of the BtVS characters or AtS characters. They're all in Joss's hands!  
_N/A:_ Obviously, this is a Buffy/Angel shipper. I'm working on the second chapter so look out for it! I welcome reviews, bad or good! However, flames shall be utterly ignored and most likely deleted... I'm entitled to my opinion and you yours. Express them in your own fic, thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Do you want a gelato?" Willow's voice interrupted Buffy Summers's thoughts as she stared through her darkly tinted sunglasses at the suburban part of the Italian city she had so longed to visit ever since she was young.

"W-what?" She said blankly.

"A gelato. Gelaaato." Willow said happily, nodding towards the jolly looking man with a bushy moustache, holding an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Oh... No, I'm... I'm good."

"No? Okay." Willow turned back to the man. "Quattro gelatos." She said with a thick American accent.

"Quattro gelatos... Sî?" He asked to make sure if he knew her order correctly.

"Sî." Willow said, relieved her Italian got through properly.

The man immediately handed the ice cream cone he held to her.

"Grazi!" Another one came. "Oh..." Another one. "Eh..." Last one. "Buffy?" She whined, trying to balance four cones and a map with two hands.

"Huh?" Buffy burst out of her thinking bubble and looked at Willow again. "Oh, sorry." She pressed her straw hat down a bit more before taking two cones from Willow.

"Thanks." She said gratefully as they walked towards Dawn, Xander and Giles. They sat at the nearby fountain where young Italian children splashed around to rid themselves of the sticky sweat the sun demanded of them on this unbearably hot summer day. "Here you go! Bona fide Italian ice cream!" Willow chirped happily.

"Thanks!" Dawn cried as she wrenched the ice cream from Willows grasp and started licking like a polite barbarian. If there ever was such a thing.

"Here," Buffy said as she gave her two cones to Xander and Giles.

"Enjoying Rome, Buffy?" Giles asked as he savoured his vanilla gelato.

"It's beautiful." She said, sitting next to him. She squinted behind her sunglasses, even though most of the sunshine was dimmed. "Absolutely beautiful."

"You look a bit distracted." Giles said.

"Me? Nah... just enjoying the moment. Gotta love the Italian summers. Hot as an oven and we're all the cookies."

"Baking under the sun." He agreed and continued his ice cream, turning to Willow. "How much was this?"

-

As Willow and Giles began their conversation, Buffy zoned out. _Baking..._ Was she really? She had done a lot of baking – not in the literal sense – the past two months. Did she really feel like she was still? Her light white dress flickered slightly as a small, warm, summer breeze brushed past her legs. She smiled and looked down at the tiny waves the rim of her dress made, then looked up to see a couple not far away.

Both the woman and the man were dark-haired, obviously Italian. They laughed and kissed and smiled and had the time of their life. Buffy so longed to be where they were. She wanted to be held, to be kissed, to be cherished and that, until doomsday, she'd have someone by her side to love. She wanted Angel.  
_  
He can't offer you anything_, the little voice inside her hummed in her mind. _You'll die, he won't. It's always been like that and it always will be.  
__  
Has it always been like that?_ Another voice, not her own, interrupted. _He wasn't always immortal.  
__  
No_, her voice replied irritably, _He was turned...  
__  
No, after that._ The voice said. _Remember?  
_  
"Remember what?" She said out loud to herself, then made an _oops!_ face and glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone had heard her. Dawn and Xander were making jokes and Willow and Giles were going on about the history of Rome. She sighed and turned back around, mind gone blank.


	2. Nice

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Muchos gracias!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

****

"Where's the clipper?" Spike called out from the bathroom. Angel looked up.

"The what?"

"Clipper! The clipper!" He shouted back.

Bemused, Angel suggested, "Look in the cupboards."

"I'm not an idiot!" Spike retorted. "I've already checked the bloody cupboards!"

"Then look in the drawers!" Angel called back irritably.

He walked away from the hall and into his office before Spike could throw another comment at him. He sighed and dropped into his plush chair and turned to look out the magically altered window. He closed his eyes and let the tampered sunlight fall onto him.

"Ahhh..." He said, relaxed.  
_  
Remember your first taste of sunshine?_ A voice inside him said thoughtfully. _Not when you were mortal... Back then there wasn't such thing as the sun. Everything was all gloom and doom and gutter rats. Nothing changed after you got sired either. But there was that one day. Remember? The day she came back.  
_  
"I don't want to remember." Angel said to himself painfully. And he didn't. Every time he thought back on that day, he felt like throwing himself into the light, even though he knew it would kill him. And a part of him felt he had the urge _because_ he would meet his death. If he were dust, everything would be so much easier than it was now. It would be easier than it ever had been in the past.

Every time he touched a stake, every time he saw a young girl walk past with blonde hair, he would think of her. He would purposely buy fresh berry apricot shampoo, simply because it was the lovely scent of her hair when she lay in his arms, quietly resting in tranquility.

Late at night, instead of sleeping like the others, he would sit in front of his large paned window and just stare out into the Los Angeles night. He would see cars roar by Wolfram & Hart, rushing to be somewhere urgent. He would hear laughter and honks and police sirens. He would calmly sigh as the postmortem vampire dust settled onto the alley grounds.

That was his city. And he loved it. But he could never forget the sight of the warm, usually peaceful hours of the night in Sunnydale.

Well, he couldn't be nostalgic now. Sunnydale was gone. She was gone. The forgotten day was gone. He had nothing else to hold onto except the memories, and he'd have to survive off of them. They kept him sane and driven to do what he did. They were just enough to keep him from falling off the edge so what else did he need?

Buffy.

He sighed and stood up, pulling the shades down. He couldn't take it any longer, he'd have to find some way to distract himself from thinking about her all the time. But what?

-

Suddenly, the phone rang.

_Ring... ring..._ Angel picked it up.

"Hello?" He said gloomily.

Silence.

"Hello?" He repeated.

"Hey." A female voice said back. A voice he had yearned to hear for too long.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah. Hi... Angel."

"D'um... Hey. What's... what's up?"

"Nothing. Europe."

"Oh. Europe. That's nice."

"It really is."

"Where... in Europe?"

"Italy. Uh, Rome."

"Rome's nice."

"They have gelatos."

"Which are nice."

"Yep."

He hesitated. "So what... why are you... I mean, not that it's not... nice."

"Oh, I just, um... I had some... spare time and I thought to myself, 'Hey, let's talk to Angel!' Because I thought that would be... nice."

"Well, it is nice."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

Silence.

"So uh... How's the law firm going?"

"Law f--? Oh, it's going great!"

"That's nice." She said.

Spike's head poked out from the bathroom door. "Who's that?" He yelled.

"A, uh... an advertiser!" Angel called back, covering the mouthpiece.

"Oh, why are you talking to them?"

"Because they're cutting me a deal. Go look for your clipper." When Spike had returned to the lavatory, he took his hand off and apologized.

"Was that Spike?" Buffy sneered. "And... did you just tell him I was an advertiser??"

"I might have." He replied coyly, beginning to relax. "Would it be so bad if I did?"

She paused. "I don't mind." Another pause. "I think I'm um... coming back to visit."

"Oh?" Angel stood a bit taller, letting a hopeful grin escape his lips. "Uh... whe-when would that be?"

"I don't know. Not toolong from now, that I know for sure."

"How?"

"Because I'm sort of standing right outside your door."

Angel stopped, then slowly looked at the great oak door. He hung the phone up and walked to his door, opening it to see Buffy lower her cellular phone.

"Hey." She said quietly.


	3. Beginning to remember

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your comments were all lovely! And to who asked if this was set after "The Girl In Question"... if it makes sense, then yes! I never watched Season 5 Angel except for a bit of one episode so... I really wouldn't know. This chapter was a bit rushed so it might be a bit crappy, sorry about that! I'll go for a chapter update soon! Thanks again!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**

"Buffy." He said, staying behind the door to avoid contact with the sun.

"That's m'name. Don't wear it out." Buffy said, looking down.

"Well, I um... I wasn't expecting you. Well, I guess I was forty seconds ago, but--"

"Yeah, I... I'm wacky in the state of surprises."

"That's why I lo--" She looked up. "--ve to have you around."

"Oh." She shuffled her feet a bit. Awkward silence. "Look, I'm sorry for just... bursting in like this. I didn't mean to. I just... um... well, I-I figured I had enough of Europe and... I missed the good ol' US of A."

"It's really all right." Angel said, then opened the door a bit wider. "Come in."

She didn't argue and stepped into the grand building.

-

"Very furnished." She complimented after patching up a bit.

"Fred says I should be an interior decorator."

"You really wouldn't be too bad at that."

"It's very soothing."

Buffy looked around and walked up to admire a great oil painting on the wall. He followed. They both stared up at the 2-D important-looking man for a few minutes, then turned to walk to the main room. She dropped her purse onto a nearby glass table and sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I feel guilty."

"For what?" He inquired.

"For dumping myself on you out of the blue. So unexpected."

"Really, it's ok--"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's what's bothering me."

"Come again?"

"I don't..." She exhaled, trying to explain. "It isn't supposed to be okay. I'm supposed to come in when you're really hectic and too busy with another girl to give a care in the world about me. Maybe it's the fact that, even when you don't expect me, you sort of... still do. You know?"

He nodded. "You know I'll never not... expect you." He said uncomfortably.

"I do. And it's not supposed to be like that, Angel! You're supposed to go into the next step in your life and show me that what I feel night and day is just stupid and immature! That the things that run through my head are just... That I'm just being dense for not moving on."

"But you're not." He took a step towards her. "Buffy, what happened between us isn't ever going to leave. You know that. I know that. The day that stops is when you stop adoring cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream."

She looked up, something clicking in her mind. "What?"

"What happened isn't ever--"

"No, I mean... after that. What did you say?"

He looked at her, trying to remember what he said. "'When you stop adoring cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream?'"

"How did you know that?" Buffy asked, frowning. "H-how did you know that was my favourite kind of ice cream?"

"We a--" He stopped himself. "You told me."

"No, I didn't." Her eyes widened, something beginning to emerge in her mind. "I don't remember any ice cream mention in our conversations. And I remember our conversations pretty well, Angel."  
_  
FLASH: Buffy in bed with Angel, licking ice cream off his chest.  
_  
"I'm pretty sure you just--"

"No." Buffy suddenly closed her eyes painfully, grabbing her head. "No, no, no. I never ever said that. Ever!"  
_  
FLASH: The two of them in the sewers, looking down the mucky darkness. "Sewer number one it is." Buffy sighed.  
_  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, getting worried. "Are you...?"  
_  
FLASH: "It was rude. We should go kill it." "I'm free."_

FLASH: Angel kissing her in the daylight.

STOP!!! Her head felt like bursting open. _What's happening to me?!!_


	4. Siberian Buffy

**A/N: Reviews have been blooming! Thanks to everyone who did! To the person who asked if I could clean it up a bit... Sure I can! I actually totally agree with you, it was a bit scrunched up. Expect everything to be written as following from now on! I'm so glad you all enjoy my story! Keep checking back for updates!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Buffy groaned as she opened her eyes into slits to see a blinding light. She moaned again and shut her eyes tightly and held her forearm to her head to block the light that shone through her eyelids.

"She's coming to!" She heard a woman's voice squeak excitedly.

"Someone turn off that light." Angel said irritably.

"Move your great gelled bottom and let me talk to her." A very familiar British voice said as she heard some shuffling and shoves. "Buffy?" The voice asked again, tenderly. "You all right, love?"

Once she was sure the bright light was turned off, she opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She eyed an unfamiliar woman and black man with caution. "Who're they?"

"Fred and Gunn." Angel said.

She looked at Gunn. "Fred?"

"No. I'm Fred." Chirped the petite lady, in a tone of a sort of errified pleasure. "It's really great to finally meetcha, Buffy. I've heard so many--"

"_Wesley?_" Buffy interrupted in an incredulous tone, staring with her jaw dropped at her ex-watcher with awe. "Look at you! You've got the ruffled Colin Farrell thing going on!"

For a split moment, he turned back into the rookie Watcher he was 5 years ago. He stumbled slightly, thrown a bit by the compliment, then said in an unclear voice, "Well, um... I did a bit of... it's all just pers..." He straightened, sighing. "How are you, Buffy?"

"I've been better." She admitted and stood up from where she lay on the couch, looking around at everyone. "This is all very zoo-like." She said, staring around. "I feel like I'm on display. Pay a penny to see Buffy the Siberian tiger."

"I'd pay more to see you." Spike spoke up in a loud voice, glancing at Angel and shoving his way to her. "Buffy," He said in a quiet voice. "I've missed you."

She looked to reply, then stopped and gaze at Gunn, Fred and Wesley. Spike turned and also joined in the stare.

"Hmm? D... oh!" Fred nudged Gunn. "Nice to meet you." She repeated, then left with him and Wesley.

Spike turned his glare to Angel.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly.

"Like hell you're not. You had your time with her, give me mine." Angel looked at Buffy, she nodded.

"Ten minutes." Angel warned before turning and leaving them to talk.

Spike turned back to her, looking happier than he had for the past week. "You look great. All brown and... stress-free." He ended with a grin.

"It's been a good summer." She agreed, smiling thinly. "Got me a genuine European tan!"

"I missed you." He said once again, looking at her straight in the eye. "I really did."

"I know. I... missed you too. I didn't even know you weren't crispy ashes until Willow told me after a call from here. Gave me a bit of a jump there, Spike."

"Gave myself a bit of a jump too." He grinned again. "So, Ponce Master been bothering you a lot since you came?"

"Where do you come up with all these nicknames? What's wrong with just 'Angel'?"

"I'll call him one when he acts the part."

She looked at him disdainfully, then put her hands on her hips and put her weight on one leg to relieve her body a bit. "Yeah, I talked to him for a bit. It was nice."

"'Nice.'" He scoffed.

"What more could I ask for?" She smiled sardonically. "I came back for niceness!"

"You came back for me." He said eagerly. "You knew I was here, you came after you found out I was alive. You came back for me. Like you did before." His eyes shone with adoration like no other.

"I..." Buffy trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

_FLASH: Buffy lying on top of Angel in the sewers. Their faces nearly touching, nearly together._

She blinked hard, trying to get the images to stop, her hand forming into a fist. _Just control it, they're just what you want to happen._ Her mind reminded her.

"Buffy?" Spike asked, a bitworried.

"Y-yeah? Oh! Um... yeah, that's... that's definitely one of the reasons, Spike." She said ambiguously. _One of the small reasons_, the unknown voice shrewdly said. _There's the big one, and you know what it is. Just look harder. You'll find it._

She looked past Spike's head to see Angel in the other room, pacing and glancing at them every so often to make sure nothing went to far.

"One of them."


	5. Shopping

**N/A: To the person who asked me to not make this into a Spuffy fic - I don't plan on doing that. I had to add SOME Buffy/Spike chemistry, because if I didn't... it wouldn't be realistic. Sorry you had to deal with that! I don't enjoy writing Spuffy things any more than you guys like reading it! But it has to be done, please understand!  
Oh, and I'm sorry the chapters are so short! The story's so on demand and I only have so much time... Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! 30 smackers! Keep checking back!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

"So you just came with no baggage, huh?" Angel asked as they walked down the streets of L.A., glancing up at the night sky.

"No... funny as it sounds, the thought slipped my mind. I just wanted to get here ASAP."

"Well there are some nice shops here."

"I know." She grinned, looking up at the neon signs and designer stores. "Lived here when I was 16, remember? The Gucci line here was like my second home."

"How was your trip back?"

"Not too bad. A greasy man with stinky breath slept and leaned his head on my shoulder! Let's just say I got so spiffed, I helped him find a way to sleep for a real long time!" He looked at her. "I think my jokes are better left in the cemetary."

"No comment." He grinned.

"Hey! You could at least _try_ to hide that smirk!"

He immediately wiped it off and looked at her seriously.

"...O-kay, we have to draw the line somewhere too." Buffy said, faltering under his gaze.

"Sorry." He said, breaking into a goofy grin.

"Can we go in here?" Buffy asked, looking up at a store.

"Sure."

-

"Look at this!" Buffy shrieked from behind a rack, her smiling head popped up as she came out, hiding something behind her back.

"What?" Angel asked, looking a bit bored. Shopping really wasn't his thing.

She whipped out a mens royal blue shirt and held it in front of her, showing him. "Wouldn't it look great?"

"It's not really your size." Angel said.

"Har har." Buffy said mockingly, then tossed it to him. He caught it. "Blue's really your colour."

He grimaced. "Ahhh.... I don't think so."

"Come on." She wheedled, making a face. "Just try it on."

"Right now?" He asked, looking around, stunned.

"Why not? Nobody's looking!"

He sighed and stood up, taking his jacket off, then his shirt. The minute the black shirt rose over his head, a stampede of flashes came flooding into her mind. Her eyes closed, then shot open, frozen, not blinking, as each memory came shooting through her mind. Each one only lasted half a second, but the very last part remained imprinted.

_FLASH: Buffy, crying in Angel's arms as time quickly began running out. The clock's ticks grew louder and louder with each second as she held on as tightly as she could, not wanting to let him go. "Everything we did..." She looked at him with a hint of hope.  
__"It never happened."  
__"It did!" She gulped, desperately clinging to him. "It did! I know it did!" He stayed silent, a string of tears running down his cheek. She looked down, all hope gone._

Buffy gasped, blinking so hard thatsome tears escaped her dry eyes. Her mouth opened into a small O as she looked at Angel putting the shirt on.

"There, it doesn't look that—" He turned his head to look at her when he stopped. "Buffy?"

"Angel," She said breathlessly as she collapsed onto the ground, eyes still wide and mouth still open with shock. She looked up at him. "I remember."


	6. Never

**A/N: Lovely reviews! They're the ones that are making me come back and continue writing this fic!I love writing this for such a great audience! Keep checking back for updates! I'm sorry if some of the words come jointed, I don't know how it happens! I always doublecheck but I guess I'll be naive and I'll blame the site :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Angel looked at her with a clueless expression on his face.

"You remember what?" He asked vacantly.

"I remember... the ice cream... everything! It's all back in m'noggin!" She stopped, then stared at him. "Oh, my God. I remember everything!"

"I think you just clarified that." He assured her, looking a bit dazed. "Now, wait, when you say you remember everything... are you talking about that... that day...?"

"Yes, that day!" She paused, then hit him, hard. "You goof!"

"Ow." He said without much expression. He glanced at where she hit him and looked back at her. "What was that for?"

"How come you never told me about it? You knew I would forget, I've been living all these years, not knowing... how could you just stay silent?" Her face turned red, half angry, half relieved.

"Buffy, you know I didn't have a choice. I wanted to."

"Yeah, but—"

"Wait." He stopped her again. "How did you remember? The Oracles made everyone forget. Everyone except me. You're not supposed to know what had happened. Did you do some sort of spell?"

"Yes, I _purposely_ fainted a gazillion times and gave my butt a coma!" He opened his mouth to question her comment when she continued, "No, I didn't do a spell! I have no idea how this happened!"

They both stayed silent, thinking about what could be going on.

"Are you going to buy that shirt, sir?" A sales clerk asked from behind him. He turned around abruptly, looking at her.

"What?"

"The shirt you're wearing, sir. That's one of ours, I believe. Are you buying it?"

"Oh. Yeah." He turned back around. She tugged his sleeve. He turned around irritably. "Yes?"

"Sir, buying something requires paying money." She said in a stiff voice.

"I realize that. I'm sort of busy, couldn't I do it later?"

"I'm sorry, _sir_." She said, also getting frustrated. "We can't let you wear our garments for too long a time, we wouldn't know whether or not you'd buy it."

"I just told you I'd buy it."

"Yes, but protocol says—"

"Look, lady, I've got a bigger problem on my hands and frankly, I don't really give a damn about what your protocol—"And he was off. Shopping wasn't one of his favourite pastimes and it showed. That and the stress of Buffy remembering what happened without him knowing how just really got him grumpy.

As Angel and the sales lady argued, Buffy thought over possibilities in her mind.

"Maybe it was that pita," She said to herself, biting her lower lip, "I thought it tasted kinda funky..."

"I told you, I don't care about—"

"Sir, you can't just waltz around wearing our products for however long you like! It's simply just—"

"I said I'd buy it!"

"Maybe Will did a whammy on me while I was sleeping?" Buffy mused, then shook the thought away. "No, she's clean, dumbass. The white hair and purification..."

"I know you said you'd buy it, sir, but we can't afford being gullible. That shirt was imported from Europe and—"

"Why would I lie about a stupid shirt?" Angel snapped.

"Angel," Buffy snapped her head up, looking at him. "We have to go."

He looked at her and nodded, then dug into his pockets and grabbed a few bills. "There." He said, shoving them into the annoying lady's hands. "Keep the change." He said as he and Buffy left.

-

The whole gang stared up at Buffy and Angel in disbelief.

"What?" Gunn asked stupidly.

Angel sighed. "I turned human for one day, then realized that it wasn't meant to be so the day got reversed and everyone forgot. Well, none of you would know, you weren't there."

"You turned mortal?" Wesley repeated, frowning. "And yet you changed back? Wouldn't being a human lead to... a more, well, content life? Considering the danger and turmoil you have to go through as a soul-enriched vampire."

"'Enriched' is so not the word I would use." Buffy said, looking down.

"What?" Gunn repeated.

"Wait a soddin' minute." Spike stood up, looking at Angel skeptically. "I don't believe for a second you'd give up your little taste of heaven to be a great big poof again."

"He's not a poof." Buffy said at the same time as Angel said, "I'm not a poof."

"So... you were human?" Fred asked him. Angel nodded.

"...What?" Gunn asked.

"Why?" Spike demanded. "If you were human, you could have had Buffy. You could have given her what she wants. What she needs. If it were me, I'd keep my mortality if it just came back to me with no side effects." He looked at her with a sort of pride, as if what he had said was very audacious.

"Angel _did_ do it for what I need." Buffy burst out. "The needs of all of us! If he had stayed human, what use would he be to this world? He's a fighter, and if he were human, he couldn't be who he... was. I don't need a man! I don't need the perfect guy." She looked at him, he looked back. Their eye contact never broke.

"All right, this is going to make me blow chunks." Spike scoffed, looking revolted and a bit hurt. Heturned to leave.

"Spike—" Buffy began.

"No, you don't have to explain." He turned back around and walked back to her, looking steamed. "This is all so very sweet, I'm getting a cavity. Lover boy here's better than me because he's so thoughtful and such a tragic hero." He looked at her defensively, taking another step towards her. He lifted his index finger and wagged it a bit and said in a low voice. "Look, I may not have given up the perfect day to be the prince of darkness again. I may not havediscarded the perfect future to keep being the great champion with a terrible burden. I may not have a unfortunate curse that adds onto the whole bloody heartbreakingRomeo andlove story. But I try. I fight and I dedicate myself. Now, if that's not good enough for you, then I can't do anything more about it."

"I didn't mean it like that." Buffy said in a forced voice, struggling to keep the tears from escaping.

"Yeah, you did." Spike said, looking at her with fatigued, sad eyes. "I need a smoke." He grunted and left.

"Spike!" Buffy called after him. She went to follow himwhen Angel grabbed her arm.

"He just needs to be alone." He said seriously. She looked at him. "I'm not trying to keep you for myself. I'm just saying, if it were me, I'd want some time to think things over and cool down."

Fred nudged Gunn again as they all creeped away quietly. This was becoming to be a routine.

"You know I've still got feelings for him." Buffy reminded him.

"I do. As much as I disapprove..." He sighed. "But what can I say, Buffy? He's not that much worse than I am so... I'd be a hypocrite to insult him."

She paused, looking down. "You're better." She said very silently so that he could barely hear.

"What?" He asked, taking a few steps to hear her better and leaning in a bit.

"I don't want to sound like I'm minimizing Spike. He's... one of the few guys in the world that could do good and be genuine." She stopped for a minute. "But he's not you. He can't... ever amount up to you."

He looked down at her, delicately tiltinging her chin a bit higher so that she would lift her eyes to look at him. They were so close...

"It's okay if you love him." He said quietly.

"I do." She said, looking at him without blinking. "...But I'm in love with you."

They shared a silent minute, then he leaned down a bit more slowly. Then their lips touched. She grazed his mouth with hers as he gently held her lower back, feeling the smooth curves of her petite body her sweater failed to conceal properly. She wrapped her arms around below his arm and around his back, touching the shirt he had bought that clung to the finely toned muscles he sported. They continued sharing heated kisses, their lips diving for more before coming to the surface for a quick breath. In that moment, they forgot about the curse. Every second that flew past belonged to them.

Spike quietly stood by the door, watching with a fixed look. _She'll never be yours_, a voice told him.

Never.


End file.
